Angels and Demons
by renai and sheia
Summary: When Heero and Trowa are destined to determine the fate of the world, God decides to do divine intervention to prevent it. What he doesn’t know, however, is that Lucifer is doing the exact same thing. 1x2 3x4 5x6x13 1x4 2x4 11xS 9xC RxD
1. Author's notes

**Title:** Angels and Demons

**Authors:** Renaissance and Sheiakurei

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing does in no way belong to us nor do we claim in any way that it does. We are merely using the characters to fulfill our twisted imaginations.

**Genre:** Romance/Supernatural

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairings:** 1x2, 3x4, 5x6x13, 1x4, 2x4, 11xS, 9xC, RxD

**Summary:** When Heero and Trowa are destined to decide the fate of the world, God decides to do divine intervention to prevent it. What he doesn't know, however, is that Lucifer is doing the exact same thing.

**Authors' Notes:** I tried to keep the religious part of this fic as minimal as possible. Probably there are a few references to the Catholic Bible, but other than that, you'll only find that the angels and devils' names are taken from it. Please read the warning below. Please.

**Warnings:** I know Homosexuality and Religion does not mix, but I couldn't resist. If this bothers you, please do not read this fic! Please do not lecture me about morality and values and shit because, one, I am a born and bred Catholic and, two, this is _fiction_. **I will _not_ entertain flames regarding the discrepancies of religion that you find**. At best, I will delete your review; at worst, you will receive a nasty e-mail. If, however, you flame me about grammar, lack of plot, and other technical stuff, _that_ I will gladly entertain.

**Miscellaneous Notes:**

Chapter (1) Angels are androgynous by nature, so please don't take any notice of my use of pronouns. It isn't very pleasing to use the pronouns 'it', 'its' or 'that', so instead I used pronouns that seemed appropriate to the name and character. E.g. Remliel is Quatre so I use 'he', 'him', 'his', etc. Seraphiel is Une so I use 'she', 'her', 'hers', etc.

Chapter (2) From now on, I will be referring to Remliel as Quatre. Don't get confused. Quatre's only the body, Remliel is the soul.

Chapter (3) For Judith the warrior: as I said, I don't think I would be putting too much references from the bible, simply because it'll stir people up. The main thing is you should understand that this is fiction. I know that Homosexuality and Catholicism don't mix, but the fic wouldn't work out right if there isn't a bit of romance between the pilots. ;) Anyway, if you have a specific question in mind, feel free to ask me. Honestly, I haven't checked and re-checked my chapters all that well so there might be a few flaws that I haven't noticed, criticisms are always welcome :)

Chapter (5) almost all the characters are introduced here but you'd have to wait for chapter 6 before Heero and Trowa are introduced ) Gomen )

**Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

A soft knock resounded elegantly against a plain wooden door and a beautiful angel entered. Her long silver hair and matching silver eyes commanded attention, as well as admiration. Her pair of large white wings was ever so slightly ruffled, indicating she had just come down from flight. Nonetheless, they were perfect as they flowed behind her back.

"Remliel?" her beautiful voice echoed around the bare room. In a dark corner, a shuffle of feathers was heard as the aforementioned angel stood.

"Gabriel" he replied, nodding to indicate he was listening to God's messenger. Gabriel faltered for a moment, in awe of Remliel's magnificence. The other angel was no mere angel, but a cherub. His four silver wings sparkled under the light of the setting sun, visible through the window. Like Gabriel, he too had long hair, slightly longer though, colored white-gold; a color rare even for angels. Even more stunning though, was his eyes; not silver or gold like most angels, but a hypnotizing aquamarine. It sparkled with the awareness of the importance of the message, God himself having sent his private messenger.

"You know why I am here, Remliel" Gabriel murmured melodiously after that moment's pause. Remliel let her finish, though he was perfectly aware. "I actually have nothing to say, the master has not disclosed the information of your assignment to me. He says he wishes to speak to you privately." Remliel nodded.

"I see… very well. Shall we?" he asked with a smile. Gabriel couldn't help but return the smile, her heart fluttering slightly in her chest. Remliel was, after all, one of God's two most beautiful angels, of which the other was Lucifer.

In silence, they made their way to the next floor up, the seventh, and into God's office. Gabriel held open the door but did no more than close it after Remliel had stepped in. Few angels have seen the face of God. She was not one of them.

Remliel bowed courteously before God.

"You wished to see me, my lord?" he asked.

"Yes, Rem" God nodded, waving Remliel closer. The cherub noted that the Chief angel, a seraph named Seraphiel, was not present; though, that did not deter him from complying quickly. He took a seat on the chair in front of the desk. God reclined against the high back of his leather chair, tenting his fingertips. "Remliel, I have a very important assignment for you" he simply stated. Remliel said nothing but listened. "I would entrust this assignment to Seraphiel, however, she too is busy with her own matters. Besides, this requires not her abilities, but yours."

"Yes, my lord" Remliel replied courteously, with a nod of acknowledgement. God stood up and walked around his majestic, gold-adorned wooden desk to sit on the chair opposite Remliel's. He looked into the cherub's twin aquamarine pools before reaching out to stroke his cheek gently.

"I hate to burden you with such a huge task, but I believe… I _know_ you will succeed, simply because you were born to" he murmured. Remliel smiled in thanks. God pulled back and walked to the huge window overlooking the untouched forests of Atlantis. Clasping his hands behind his back, he said: "There will be a war on Earth… _for _Earth." Remliel waited patiently, but inside he was troubled. There had been no war in the heavens since the fall of the angels. "Lucifer has gained a great many followers. He decides it is nearly time to cleanse the Earth of such foul beings who cut it up and bleed it for its monetary worth. He is really so naïve. He still believes he is doing this for me. He, however, is doing this for himself; to convince him of the goodness in his actions." God turned to Remliel. "There will be a war for the salvation of human beings. Their fates will be decided by the winner of the battle."

"Then what is my purpose, my lord?"

"I'm getting to that. There will be a war, but neither angels nor demons will fight it." Remliel was about to speak but God held up a finger to silence him. "There are two humans, a Latin youth and a Japanese youth. They are the only two soldiers of the greatest battle in heaven and on Earth." God held out his palms to Remliel and appeared minute figures of two boys. Remliel touched them and saw that they were only mere illusions. "These are the two men. This is heaven's fighter" God gestured to the boy on his right hand. "And this is hell's" the one on the left. "Your job is to convince hell's soldier to give up fighting for it and convert to our side. That way, we will have both soldiers on our side and the war will be avoided."

"I see…"

"You will be born on Earth into a human's body. He is about the same age as these boys. Once you are there, you are on your own. You must find them, befriend them and, most important, keep their faith in heaven. Use any method you deem necessary. _Anything._"

"Yes, my lord" Remliel nodded. He stood up, bowed and turned to leave. At the last moment, as he touched the doorknob, he turned back to face God only to find the latter standing mere inches away from him.

"Yes?"

"May I have their names?" he asked softly, barely a whisper. God drew closer, their lips a hairbreadth apart.

"Heaven's soldier is Trowa Barton. Your assignment is Heero Yuy" he whispered back before sealing the distance and bestowing a passionate kiss on his cherub's lips.

…

R&R? It didn't suck too bad did it? I hope I did pique your interest; that was, and still is, my greatest worry. Anyway, there are more GW characters in the next chapter. Promise.


	3. Chapter 2

Today was, no doubt, one extremely fine spring day. The sun was shining bright in the clear morning sky. Hardly any clouds marred the perfection of the broad expanse of blue; if there were, they only served to enhance the color by contrasting it and they served to draw the attention of young boys and girls calling out the forms they see. The temperature was neither cold nor hot; and even the Sakura petals helped in beautifying the surroundings by riding the wind and making a dramatic curtain of pink.

Indeed, God had made a beautiful day in Japan.

Over in the outskirts of Tokyo, a majestic building stood out against the contrasting image of small houses and rice paddies. It was the Winner mansion, one of many, strategically placed all over the world. It is in this one that we focus our attention because, here, our main hero currently resides.

The angel of awareness, Remliel, had lived on Earth for approximately twenty-three years and eight months. His host body had grown into quite a beautiful young man, undoubtedly influenced by his angelic soul. Brilliant aquamarine eyes sparkled as they opened, taking in the sights of his grand room. He ran his hair through his white-gold, relatively short hair. Remliel sighed. It wasn't how he wanted it to be, but his host's sisters were very… persuasive.

Imagine being confronted by twenty-nine of them, each with their own reason for him to cut his hair. He could trip over it, he could get mugged, he didn't look manly enough (there were already twenty-nine ladies in the family), he couldn't see properly, and the list goes on… and on… and on…

Quatre sighed and stood up, slipping on his robe and slippers. Yawning, he headed for the bathroom to wash up.

"Good morning, Master Quatre" a young maid greeted, curtsying prettily before getting ready to prepare the bath. He returned with a dazzling smile that made absolutely anyone, male or female, fall in love with him. "Long day ahead?" she asked. Quatre made it a point to befriend each and every staff member, making them at ease with him.

"Hai, Yumi, more haggling with business tycoons ahead. Oh joy" he replied with false humor. Yumi giggled and stepped aside taking his robe and hanging it up.

"I'll leave you to your bath then, sir" she curtsied and left the room. Quatre disposed of the rest of his clothes and climbed into the warm, pool-like bathtub. It wasn't enormous, mind you, but it was big enough to do a couple of laps, which Quatre did. He did like to keep in shape and a bit of morning exercise wouldn't harm anyone.

Upon completing his bath, he headed back to the bedroom to find a smartly pressed, dark gray suit awaiting him on the neatly made bed. He put in on with meticulousness, knowing that the first judgment of ability was physical appearance. He had to look presentable so that his business associates would have confidence in him and in Winner Enterprises, Inc.

He then made his way downstairs for his usual breakfast. He absolutely _adored_ his chef; as if it were his only happiness in life to experience the next magnificent dish his chef would whip up.

Today it was a simple, but indescribably delicious French crepe topped with raspberries and whipped cream.

Having completed his morning rituals, he headed to the awaiting limo that would take him to WEI-Tokyo Headquarters. As they neared their destination, a huge skyscraper loomed before them, dwarfing anything and everything that came to cross its path. Quatre couldn't care less as he leafed through a couple of files before the driver, Abdul, Quatre's deputy chief bodyguard, announced that they had arrived. He neatly put away the paperwork in his briefcase and stepped out of the car.

Eyes strayed to greet his presence. Everyone knew of the rich, intelligent, handsome, _available_ president of WEI-International. His face was plastered on every magazine that was _any_ magazine, from business, to leisure, to good housekeeping; interviews with him never seemed to lose its appeal to the masses. Men and women lusted for him (he did express in one interview that he had no preference when it came to his sexuality). And yet, to see him in person was a feat in itself.

Quatre headed to the revolving glass doors of the WEI-Tokyo Building only to be greeted by various secretaries with updates about work. Quatre elegantly waved them off and told them to see him in his office one by one. He headed to the elevators and waited for it to arrive. He barely noticed that no one seemed to be cueing up behind him; most were probably intimidated, the rest were just shy.

As the doors slid open, a very familiar face greeted him. His jaw dropped open in surprise. A multitude of heads swerved in their general direction as WEI-International's president practically squealed happily and launched himself in the arms of his beloved eldest sister, Ireia Winner.

"Oneechan!" the twenty-three year old cried happily. Ireia wrapped her arms around him in a sisterly hug as the doors shut. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, little brother" she started, straightening him up and fixing his once-impeccable suit. "Your sisters and I have agreed that your dizzy spells are enough." Hadn't I mentioned that one? Well, yes, Quatre Raberba Winner is (gasp!) imperfect. His constantly suffered occasional dizzy spells as a result of being anemic.

"But I have been seeing a doctor every month… and I take my medication regularly" Quatre whined adorably.

"Yes, but that isn't enough. You secretaries and bodyguards have been asking for our help for a long, long time" Ireia said as they stepped out of the elevator. The elevator doors slid shut behind them as they headed to the mahogany double doors of Quatre's office. A long line of secretaries awaited them, eager for a meeting with the president. Rashid, Quatre's head of security and chief bodyguard, bowed slightly, greeted Ireia then held open the door for them.

"Demo, oneechan…" Quatre pouted adorably.

"I swear, Master Quatre, whenever Mistress Ireia is around, you turn into a whiny eight year old" Rashid teased laughingly. Quatre poked his tongue out at him and threatened him with the loss of his job. Rashid merely laughed, knowing his boss would never do such a thing. Quatre was incapable of making, much less carrying out threats.

"Anyway, Quatre, I have gone through the liberty of hiring you a personal doctor. She is also an ex-lieutenant of the army, therefore, not only will she be your doctor, she will also be part of your bodyguard. She is to remain with you _at all times_" Ireia declared.

"Demo, Ireia…"

"This is for your own good, Quatre. No buts" Ireia warned, hushing Quatre up immediately. "Besides, she's a really lovely woman. I think you two will get along real fine." Quatre nodded dejectedly. "Anyway, Quatre darling, I really have to get going now. Dynah and the others have invited me to go shopping; that's one thing I cannot and _will not_ refuse. Besides, you still have a lot more work to catch up with" Ireia kissed his cheek.

"Hai, oneechan…" he sighed, watching her leave. Rashid patted his shoulder.

"Shall I send your doctor in for you to meet?" he asked. Quatre smiled up at him and nodded before taking a seat behind his table. Rashid disappeared outside, shutting the door behind him. Quatre started on his paperwork while waiting. A few moments later, the door opened. Quatre looked up to see a beautiful woman of thirty sauntering over to his table. She wore a simple navy blue coat with a matching tie and matching knee-length skirt and had two blond pleats running down her shoulders.

"Good Morning, Master Quatre. It's a pleasure to be serving you" she greeted with a firm handshake. Quatre smiled in response.

"So I, you, Miss…?"

"Po. Sally Po."

…

Done! Yeah! ) R&R. More chapters to come! )


	4. Chapter 3

I'd like to thank Judith the warrior, my first ever reviewer:) Woohoo! Hope there are more to come:) Anyway, I'm going to answer reviews on the first page 'Prelude' so just refer back there if you have questions and stuff to see if I answered them. :) Arigato Judith!

…

A small sigh escaped into the silent air of the humongous office; easily two floors high and larger that any regular apartment, one could not help think why only one person occupied it.

Then again, reconsidering the facts as to exactly _who_ owned it, one could not help but think: why isn't it larger?

As mentioned earlier, it was two floors high; but standing on the top floor of one of the tallest skyscrapers in Japan posed no discomfort for the other sixty floors. Inside, one could easily locate a sunken sitting area, furnished with black leather sofas, an irregular, but stylish, coffee table and a white chaise lounge. To the right of the sitting area was a mini-bar, fully loaded with possibly any liquor you could think of.

Just a few steps to the left of the sitting area was the bathroom, complete with shower, bathtub, plasma screen TV and a telephone; plus, a closet stocked with extra suits and shoes. As you further progress into the office, at the very back, near the ceiling-to-floor length windows, was the semi-circular, elegant mahogany table complete with a high-back, leather swivel chair. At both ends of the windows were about four bookshelves piled with every kind of business book available on the market.

This was a perfectly wonderful place to entertain guests or simply relax, even in the midst of work. However, there we no guests to entertain, nor was there time to relax.

Another small sigh escaped into the room.

"Honestly, Master Quatre" Sally finally sighed, rolling her eyes and striding over to the desk. Tired aquamarine orbs gazed up at her, silently imploring her to whisk him away from his office. However tempted she was, she knew she wasn't supposed to. Sally sighed. "No wonder you're so anemic. One of its leading causes is stress you know" she told him. Quatre snorted softly. As if he didn't know that. "Master Quatre, you're too young for this, honestly. And, I know I shouldn't be doing this, but, as your doctor, it is my job to keep you healthy. If a little R and R is what it's going to take, then a little R and R it is."

"What are you talking about, Sally?" Quatre asked tiredly. Sally rolled her eyes and sat Quatre up straight.

"Master Quatre, promise me you'll finish your work this afternoon then tonight I'll take you clubbing with a friend of mine" she declared in a triumphant voice. Quatre perked up slightly, but then his demeanor fell again.

"Clubbing? I haven't done that in years. Plus Rashid probably won't allow me. I might get assassinated or something like that…" he sighed again.

"I also double as your bodyguard, remember?" Sally grinned, "Don't worry, I'll tell them you're on doctor's orders."

…

Quatre fidgeted nervously, quite unaccustomed to being out of a business suit. Sally had somehow managed to coax him out of his Armani and into something she dragged out of the dark recesses of his Armani x Gucci x CK clad closet.

He had on a simple pair of faded, black, really, _really_ tight jeans (he did last use them three years ago in college after all) and a sky blue silk polo, with the top three buttons undone and was (miraculously) tucked into his jeans. A simple gold chain went around his neck and a pair of sky blue shades on his eyes.

His luxurious white-blond hair did attract unwanted attention, but thankfully, everyone was too busy to notice (and see through the shades) that he was the world's most sought after bachelor.

Sally stood behind him, her hands on his shoulders, to keep people from sneaking up behind them; also to protect Quatre from the notorious butt-pinchers and ass-slappers. He was one adorable piece of meat after all.

"Who are we waiting for, Sally?" he asked, tired of standing outside and ready to go home. He was starting to think it was a bad idea coming here. In a conference room, he could lull investors into a sense of false security and seduce them into drawing up a business deal without having to sacrifice anything from his side. In the presence of a royal family, he could handle himself impeccably and charm his way into their circle; he was often offered the hand of a princess for marriage. But in a downtown club, he felt like a ten-year old child, incapable of handling anyone, much less himself. Come to think of it, a ten-year old child would have done better.

"Po" a honey golden voice murmured from behind. Sally smiled, recognizing the voice even before seeing the person. They both turned around to see a young Chinese man, with loose jet black hair and startling black diamonds for eyes.

"Wufei! It's so nice to see you again" she smiled happily, flinging her arms around his neck and giving him a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Baka, onna" Wufei growled, shoving her off and wiping his cheek onto the sleeve of his shirt. Sally merely laughed heartily before their attention turned back to Quatre.

"Wufei Chang, I'd like you to meet my boss, Quatre Raberba Winner" she declared proudly, albeit in a hushed voice. In this kind of a place, she wouldn't dare risk saying the name of someone as high profile as Quatre. Wufei, though, she knew she could trust; even get some help to protect the President. Quatre held out his hand to shake. It took Wufei a few minutes, however, to acknowledge him. It was simply because he was stunned, first, of Quatre's status, second, of Quatre's looks.

"Err… nice to meet you… Mr. Chang…" Quatre started nervously.

"Wufei. Call me Wufei" he suggested, smiling slightly and shaking Quatre's hand enthusiastically. Then he politely turned to Sally. "I hope you two don't mind that I brought someone along with me? My baka housemate was complaining that he had absolutely nothing to do by himself back at the apartment and begged me to bring him along" he snorted. As if on cue, a small, lithe figure came barreling down on Wufei's back. He was slightly taller than Quatre and had long chestnut hair pulled back in a braid. Even more startling, though, was, when he stood up, he boasted a pair of startling amethyst eyes.

Quatre's jaw dropped.

It couldn't be… It shouldn't be…

WHAT THE HELL WAS _HE _DOING HERE?

Wufei's housemate stood up and turned to Sally and Quatre, apparently about to introduce himself. But when he caught sight of Quatre, he did a double take. Wufei, meanwhile, groaned and picked himself up off the floor.

"You ass, Maxwell!" he growled, ready to lunge. The desire was short-lived, though, when he noticed the looks of astonishment pasted on both faces of Quatre and his housemate, Duo Maxwell.

"What in fuck's sake…?" Duo whispered, jaw hanging slack.

"You… ahem… know each other?" Sally asked with a fake cough. Duo and Quatre merely ignored her.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here!" they demanded at the same time, with the same exact movements. Having said that, Quatre meeped and covered his mouth with both hands. Duo stood back triumphantly, with a smug smile on his face.

"I see God's darling angel hasn't changed one bit" he announced. Sally and Wufei were giving him strange looks. What the hell was he talking about? "Still pretending to be the innocent angel you _aren't._"

"Shut up, Azazel!" Quatre yelled back. Duo smirked and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, Remy, we've got lots to talk about" he declared, dragging Quatre away.

"Hey wait! I can't let Quatre out of my sight! Rashid's going to _kill_ me!" Sally cried, making her way after the leaving pair. Wufei, however, sensed the need for privacy and pulled her back.

"Don't worry; we can call Duo up a bit later. Right now, I think they have private matters to discuss" he told her.

"But Quatre might-" Wufei shut her up with a tug inside the club.

"Come tell me about this new love interest of yours…" he suggested diplomatically.

…

Quatre grunted and wrenched his wrist out of Duo's grasp. They were a couple of blocks away from the club, not too far, but enough to send Quatre onto the edge of his seat. He stood his ground firmly and glared at the man in front of him, trying his best to look menacing.

Duo was about the same age as he was, twenty-three. He also had the same innocent expression, the same wide eyes and cherubic features, albeit a bit darker than the billionaire.

What you must know, however, is that Duo was neither innocent nor cherubic; quite the opposite, in fact. For, if Quatre's body was dominated by the angel Remliel, Duo's body was dominated by the fallen angel, a cherub, Azazel.

"Tell me what you're doing here, Az" Quatre demanded, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the braided man. Duo imitated his posture.

"If you must know, _Remliel_, I am on an important mission, assigned to me by his lordship himself, Lucifer" Duo shot back. Quatre looked around frantically, hoping that the passing populace didn't hear Duo's words. "What? Afraid that I might tarnish Quatre Raberba Winner's reputation with my words?" Duo taunted. Quatre returned to glaring at him then said:

"No, but I doubt you should be blabbing to the whole world your true nature." Duo snorted then pulled Quatre into a dark alley. (Why are these always so conveniently placed?)

"So what do you propose, your high and mightiness?" he asked.

"Let's head somewhere where it's safe to rip out your guts" Quatre hissed. Duo frowned, but relented anyway. Two giant, leathery bat wings ripped out of his back and stretched its full size. It was Quatre's turn to frown. "We'll be spotted" he pointed out.

"By humans!" Duo asked incredulously, "They never had the gall to look." Quatre rolled his eyes, shrugged and followed suit. Two pairs of downy, elegant angel wings unfolded from behind him and stretched as well. It _had_ been twenty-three years since he last used them.

Together, the two beings flapped their wings and took off, stirring the dust around them. Duo led them to a nearby apartment complex where, Quatre suspected, he and Wufei lived. He was right. They landed on the empty pavement, quickly hiding their wings, as Duo brought out his key. It took them moments to relocate themselves off the doorstep and into the apartment. Duo shut and locked the door behind him.

When he turned to speak, he found his lips engulfed in an over-zealous, fiery kiss. He would've laughed if only his mouth wasn't occupied with other things. Hands found their way over and under clothes. No sooner than they had entered the living room, did they find themselves exiting it and making their way into Duo's bedroom.

Duo wasted no time in ripping off Quatre's outfit, encountering a hard time in removing his pants. It eventually came off, giving him full view of the prize beneath.

"Damn, Remy, I missed this…" the devil grinned and dove for the angel's lips.

…

Wahaha, comments:) Reviews are welcome :)


	5. Chapter 4

As Duo's lips started their journey south, Quatre bit his lower lip, his mind straying towards certain thoughts. First of all returned his eternal guilt for cheating on his one true lover, his lord and master, God.

Ever since God had given him the privilege of being created, he had always belonged, body and soul, to the most perfect being in the known universe. He knew how special he was, considering God's gifts to him. One, he was born a cherub, unlike other angels who had to acquire the rank. Two, his hair and his eyes made him the second best-looking angel in the entire Atlantis (of which the first was, as said, Lucifer). Three, he was one of the only three beings to have ever seen God's face; and, four, one of the only two beings on Earth to have ever had the miracle of making love to him. And yet…

…he sought more.

After a long while of lying idle, back in the fourteenth century, he decided that he could take no more. As the angel of awareness, it was his duty to fulfill his mission in life: to become as aware of everything and anything the Earth had to offer.

Or that's what he kept telling himself as he snuck his way into the recesses of the third floor of the Heaven building, the floor where Hell was located. As expected, it was heavily guarded with five Archangels and about thirty regular angels; but being who he was, with a whisper and a kiss, he managed to charm his way through one of the regular angels in order to get into the forbidden floor.

There, he became aware of the severity of the punishment implemented onto angels who had turned their back on God and his creations and/or failed their duty to promote the love for God into the hearts of men.

The entire place was cast in total darkness, even with the heavy black drapes pulled open. It was as if the windows themselves were painted an opaque black. The electricity that would have been running through the fluorescent lights has been cut off, so the only means for light were torches along the walls and bonfires on the floors. Most of the floor's beautiful décor had been stripped away in order to bribe the humans into submitting to the devils' whim. The floor was covered in God-knows-what muck and grime and trashed feather lay scattered all over the place.

As he progressed further into the floor, he encountered his first demon, who was apparently drunk, thankfully ignoring him. To his horror, however, the devil was stark naked and its skin was gray and peeling, revealing the muscle and bone underneath. Two giant bat wings protruded from its back, a pair of sharp ram's horn from its head and a thin tail from its rear. Oh it was a sight to behold, when suddenly a flash of fire rushed toward it, nearly singeing Remliel's beautiful white-gold hair.

The devil died on the spot.

Remliel turned to the source of the flame and saw a dashing young man standing there, blowing his finger, which was smoking. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was no man, it was one of the fallen angels: Azazel. No wonder he didn't recognize him. His long, silver hair had now turned short, spiky and really dark brown, with two strands falling into his eyes. His two pairs of cherubic wings were now a pair of bat wings and his golden eyes had turned into dull amethysts.

Remliel had never seen a more interesting creature.

Azazel had turned to him and stared in contemplation. Seeing the inquisitive look in the cherub's eyes proved that he was not on a mission from God, merely a stow-away looking for some form of entertainment. And he was really, really one fucking hell of a gorgeous creature.

"Come to my office" he offered. Remliel didn't think twice.

Unlike the main area of the floor, the office was very nice; it still retained its heavenly décor and atmosphere. The only thing out of place was two pairs of wings mounted onto one frame, cherub style, and a dulled halo along with it, which hung on the wall opposite the door. Remliel suspected they were Azazel's. No words passed between them as Azazel locked the door behind him and pressed his lips fiercely to the angel's.

They've been having random, wild sex since then.

And now Duo and Quatre. Not that Quatre minded, mind you, the guilt he'd always felt for betraying God was just present, as usual. Azazel always hated it when Remliel would mention it. He did everything in his power to get Remliel to stop; even going as far as having a threesome with Lucifer himself. Nothing worked.

Right now, however, being accustomed to the feeling and all, that wasn't his problem. The thing was, Quatre was still a virgin and he was saving himself for Heero, as a gift for joining the side of light. With Duo happily munching on his neck, things weren't going the way he was planning.

He pushed Duo off and darted away.

"What the…!" Duo exclaimed, partly shocked, mostly angry, "What the hell is wrong!"

"I can't!" Quatre replied, "I have a very important job to do and it requires me--Quatre to remain a virgin." Duo growled and attempted to pull Quatre back.

"Frankly, Rem, I don't give a shit. I have my own fucking mission here but you don't see me sitting around being bored because I'm 'saving myself' do you?" he shot back.

"That's because your mission is different from mine! I'm having a hard time as it is! I haven't even contacted the human yet." Duo rolled his eyes.

"And that's my problem why?" he asked. Before Quatre was able to speak he cut him off. "Look, I don't really care. I want to fuck you right here, right now. End. Of. Story." Quatre opened his mouth again but Duo cut him off again. "Why in fuck's sake do you need to remain a virgin anyway?" he asked, "God didn't need you a virgin up there! He even went so far as ignoring your little trips to my office; hell knows that he knows you do. He probably fucked up fucking you so bad, he felt sorry for you and _forced_ you to get fucked by me!"

"SHUT UP, AZAZEL!" Quatre screamed. Fuck all the neighbors! It ain't none of their business. Duo glared daggers at him, willing the angel to succumb to him. Quatre ignored him. "My mission here is none of your business. God's orders are none of your business. And his and my sex-life is _still_ none of your business, so would you please shut it and save your selfish little whims for someone who _cares_!" he yelled angrily. He ignored the menacing growl coming from Duo, whose devil horns starting to emerge out of his forehead. "Why don't you just get one of your little sex slaves and fuck them!" Quatre winced a bit at his language, but he was _furious_ damnit! Duo roared and lunged forward, pinning Quatre against a wall with the angel's back facing him.

He proceeded to get what he desired off the angel's prone figure, the latter not even resisting. Hands roamed the milky-white flesh, touching and teasing; lips kissed, licked, sucked, devoured; Quatre could practically _feel_ Duo begging him to concede to the devil's desires. But he remained strong.

You must know that, inasmuch as Duo's devilish habits and ways had rubbed off on Quatre, Quatre's angelic ways had rubbed off on Duo. The devil stopped before his digits could penetrate the angel. He let Quatre go and sighed, running a hand through his bangs.

"I'll strike you up a deal" he started. Quatre noted the lack of an apology for the near-rape. "I'll try to help you with your mission and you give me what I want" the fallen cherub said calmly. Quatre leveled his gaze at the devil, whose horns were retreating.

"You are not allowed to know the nature of my mission, nor am I allowed to inform you."

"Just tell me who this human you're supposed to meet is. I'll tell you what I know of him and then I get what I want" Duo tried again.

"No" Quatre replied firmly.

"Would it help if I offered to reveal my mission to you?"

"No." Quieter. It was a tempting offer, but Quatre knew better; never trust a devil. They were silent for a few moments.

"If only I didn't love fucking you" Duo sighed, "Get out." Quatre stared at him before he started picking up his clothes and putting them on. Duo called his name as the cherub's fingers caressed the doorknob. "Promise me… promise me that once you've given up the foolish idea of 'saving yourself' for someone… that when you've lost your virginity to whomever you need to lose it, come back to me and let me have my way with you" he practically pleaded. No pause or lilt in his voice indicated that he was doing so, but Quatre knew better.

Never trust a devil.

…

Mwehehehe ) Next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:

Renanimeangel

Emerald Eyes

Red Tail

Sobakasu

I hope this next chapter keeps your interest in the story )

…

Tokyo Tower was closed that night.

Tourists who happened to stumble upon the misfortune of being shooed away by the security guards posted around the tower trudged dejectedly back to their hotels or to some other lesser landmark. But nothing could compare to the red and white spectacle of Tokyo, a tribute to the glory of the Eiffel Tower in Paris, which stood out brightly against the dark background of the night sky.

Indeed a landmark no less majestic could host the bash of the year. People from all over the globe, artists and royalty, billionaires and politicians, had come to pay tribute to the charitable cause for the celebration; and paying they were. Winner Enterprises, Inc-International, in accordance with her majesty, the Queen of Sanq and the Royal family, has hosted a fundraising party for the benefit of the survival camps in the numerous wars that had sprung up all over the world.

The 5,000-dollar-a-ticket party was the talk of the town as onlookers lined up the streets, hoping to catch a glimpse of their favorite movie stars and members of royalty. Inside, not a single flute of champagne or centerpiece was out of order as the guests started filing in through the elevators. A red carpet and a multitude of paparazzi greeted them as they stepped into the reception area of the party.

From there, the red carpet led them to the main area, where their names and positions were customarily announced. The party planner certainly spared no expense in decorating the Tower's main hall for the party. With a black, red and gold theme, guests were blown away by the magnificence of the hall. They have been to hundreds of million-dollar parties, but few could compare to this. WEI was definitely a company to invest in.

As soon as all the guests had mingled and seated, the announcer called for their attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I wish to present to you your hosts for this evening, the president of Winner Enterpises, Incorporated-International, Mr. Quatre Raberba Winner and her royal highness, the Queen of Sanq Kingdom, Relena Peacecraft." From the main entrance of the party, Quatre and Relena came, arm in arm. Guest stood up and clapped their hands to which Quatre merely smiled a Relena motioned for them to settle down. They took their seats at the main table with their dates and special guests of the evening.

"Nice party, Qat" Duo whispered from his right. Quatre smiled at his 'friend' and date and thanked him as dinner started. For about an hour or so, the tinkling of fine china and merry laughter of the A-list guests was all that was heard. Occassionally, Duo would lean over and whisper something naughty in Quatre's ear to get him all flustered, but most of the time, he acted befittingly toward the other guests and the Queen, who was sitting to Quatre's right.

After dinner, Quatre headed up the stage to deliver a rather lengthy corporate speech about the background behind the fundraiser, where the company will donate the party earnings and, of course, the obligatory thanks to everyone who came. The funds have also been tallied and it reached a whopping USD5.5M from the tickets and donations alone! The party couldn't have been more successful.

As the reporters were given an opportunity to ask questions, one of them had the audacity to ask about Quatre's personal life. Nonetheless, it was a question everyone in the room (and on the globe for that matter) was dying to hear the answer to.

"Mr. Winner, we've noticed that for all the functions you've ever attended, you've attended them alone, or with one of your sisters as a date. May we ask, who is this dashing young man you have chosen to accompany you tonight?" The reporter was from a rather famous celebrity magazine: Hi! Camera flashes went off in both Duo and Quatre's direction. Quatre was momentarily stunned, but he recovered pretty quickly.

"I really have no idea what this has to do with the fundraiser, however, to suppress all uncertainties, I will answer the question" he started diplomatically, "Mr. Maxwell and I, you could say, grew up together. It has been a really, really long time since we've seen each other; but, thanks to another friend of mine, we've met up again after so long. Duo is just a friend, nothing more and nothing less." A collective sigh of relief was heard, and Quatre wondered why (could you say dense?). More camera flashes went off and Duo was starting to feel dizzy; Quatre, being used to it and all, was having no problem. "Thank you" he finished before stepping off the platform and heading back to his seat.

"Flawlessly handled. But you do realize that it has now brought up more suspicions than if you hadn't answered the question at all, do you?" Relena asked, fairly amused. Quatre grinned.

"Let them wonder" he replied, "Any publicity is good publicity."

Inside he was a wreck.

"Good evening, Mr. Winner" a sultry voice murmured from behind him, later into the night, just after the program had finished, as they mingled with other guests. Quatre and Duo turned to see a sophisticated tawny-haired gentleman dipping his head to greet them. Beside him was a younger man with long platinum-blond hair, mimicking him movements.

"Mr. Khushrenada, a pleasure seeing you again" Quatre replied, shaking the taller man's extended hand.

"Call me Treize, please. You know better, Quatre" he smiled, "I wonder if you've met my partner? This is Zechs Merquise." The platinum-blonde haired man bowed before shaking Quatre and Duo's hands.

"Zechs Merquise? But I thought—aren't you Queen Relena's brother, Milliardo?"

"Ah yes, a tragic story" Zechs smiled ruefully, "But ever since I abdicated the throne, father hasn't been able to forgive me, hence the name change."

"Pretty screwed up father if you ask me" Duo muttered. Zechs shot him a grin but Quatre elbowed him hard, making him yelp.

"You could say that."

"Mr. Khushrenada" a female voice, though it was deep, called. They all turned to see, heading their way, a brown-haired woman in a black cocktail dress. She held in her hand two flutes of champagne.

"Ahh, Quatre, meet my date for the evening and my chief advisor, Lady Une" Treize said. Une shook Quatre's hand after she deposited Treize's drink in his hand.

"Une, darling, have you seen Noin? I'd also like to introduce her to Mr. Winner and Maxwell" Zechs said, smiling. Une shrugged.

"Last I saw, she was—" she stopped, "Oh, there she is." A rather beautiful blue-haired woman was heading their way.

"Hello" she greeted, "Lucrezia Noin." She introduced herself casually and shook hands with Quatre and Duo. "Mr. Winner and Mr. Maxwell I presume?" she asked, getting positive replies, "You'd better watch out, your faces will be plastered all over the tabloids at precisely seven a.m. tomorrow morning." Duo simply laughed.

"I'm counting on it" he replied, "You sure choose your women well, Mr. Merquise."

"Women…?" Zechs looked at Noin. "Oh, heavens, no. She's a friend and my secretary, nothing more. We both swing the other way. By going with each other, we also turn heads the other way. More inconspicuous, you see" he explained. Quatre and Duo 'oh'ed then looked between Treize and Zechs. "Yep" was all the answer they got.

"So you're with…?" Duo asked Noin, gesturing to Une.

"Duo!" Quatre scolded, jabbing him in the ribs. Duo moaned and clutched the offended part again. Noin merely laughed.

"Wrong again. I'm with someone else; so is Une. I--"

"Wufei!" came a sudden shocked gasp from Treize's lips as the aforementioned Chinese man walked past his line of vision, abruptly cutting off Noin's statement. Quatre looked around but didn't see him.

"Wufei? He's… around here somewhere. I invited him to come as Sally's date so that she wouldn't get bored watching over me" he explained, still searching for the missing guy. Une looked interested.

"Did you say Sally? As in Sally Po?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um… yeah… my sister, um, hired her as my doctor and bodyguard" Quatre replied, looking suddenly nervous.

"She didn't tell me she was working for WEI…" Une thought out loud. Noin noticed Quatre's apparent discomfort.

"Sally's Une's… you know…" she offered. Quatre's mouth parted to form an 'oh'.

"So why _were_ you looking for my good buddy Wufei?" Duo asked Treize, who was apparently still looking for his housemate. When the question was delivered, both Treize and Zech's head snapped towards the shorter boy who shrunk back, away from their seemingly angry glares.

"What do you mean 'good buddy'?" Treize asked, eyes narrowing.

"Hey! He's just my housemate is all" Duo held up his hands defensively, letting out a nervous laugh. He looked around for an escape route and found Wufei milling about the other guests. He made a run for him and ducked behind his housemate. "Wu-man, those two dudes over there… the ones with Qat… yeah, the ones angrily stalking over here now… they're going to kill me" he hissed, using Wufei as a shield. Wufei turned to where the braided baka was gesturing as saw two familiar figures stalking his way.

"Chang, what did this boy mean when he called you his 'good buddy'?" Zechs asked, dangerously handsome. Wufei could only roll his eyes.

"In case you forgot, we are in a room full of people with _reporters_ around. I do remember you saying that you didn't want to attract the wrong publicity" he shot back calmly. Duo could've kissed him as the fire-breathing dragons calmed into lizards. "Duo's my housemate, okay? Nothing more." Then it dawned on Duo…

"Hey, Wu, are you three—" Wufei clamped a hand down on the baka's lips before any more stupid lines managed to escape.

"Sally was looking for Quatre, show me the way" he ordered instead. Treize and Zechs breathed a sigh of relief and followed the departing pair to the point of their origin. There, they discovered that Sally had already found her boss and was scolding his ears black and blue, to Noin and Une's amusement.

"Milliardo" came an elegant female voice. Whoever she was, was well cultured; it was apparent in the way she sophistically rolled her 'r'. Zechs smiled and turned to the source of the voice.

"Relena" he replied pulling his sister into a warm embrace.

"Is there a meeting I do not know of?" she asked, fairly amused, looking around the circle they formed.

"None, whatsoever, my dear sister, but do join us" Zechs offered. Introductions and handshakes went all around.

"Miss Relena" came another female voice. Soon enough, its owner appeared behind Relena. She had long, straight blonde hair and prominent eyebrows that forked off at the ends. Quatre and Duo's jaws dropped but the girl did damage control.

"Dorothy Catalonia" she introduced herself, shaking the hands of both shocked boys. Quatre and Duo recovered; thankfully, no one noticed their temporary lapse of sanity. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Winner and Maxwell" her head whipped to stare at Treize "I didn't see you at our dear Uncle Dekim's reading of the will, cousin."

"Probably because I didn't go" Treize replied boredly, "I couldn't see what that dead old bat could possibly bribe me with."

"What about a daughter?" Jaws dropped all around; but none were so shocked as Zechs and Wufei.

"A DAUGHTER!" they yelled at the poor Oz president. Treize backed up.

"I promise you, I never slept with any woman enough to get her pregnant" he assured. Then, before Wufei and Zechs could get a chance to react, he realized his mistake and corrected it. "I mean, I never slept with any woman _at all_."

"Nice save" Sally laughed, noting her fuming ex's delayed reaction.

"Her name's Maremaia. Previously Barton, now she's a Khushrenada. Dekim adopted her just after she was born."

"Probably taught her how to worm her way into my company. Well he can forget it" Treize declared, "I'll go over there and sort it out tomorrow. Maremaia can stay with the Bartons for all I care."

"Nice" Dorothy smirked, then turned to Relena, "Miss Relena, don't you think it's time that we head back to our hotel? I do believe that it's getting late; and, even as the best bodyguard on Earth, in a deserted street where your pink limo is easily discernible, I won't be able to protect you all that well from kidnappers."

"And my humble servant speaks" Relena laughed, looping her arm through Dorothy's. To her bodyguard she said: "Very well, then. Do bring the car around while I wrap up here with the other guests." Dorothy nodded and started to head off.

"Excuse me" Quatre muttered and darted after her. As the elevator doors shut behind them, Quatre called her attention. "You're Raziel. The angel of mysteries." Dorothy smirked yet again for the hundredth time this past half-hour.

"I could never conceal my true self from a fellow cherub, can I?" she stated simply.

"What are you doing here?" Quatre asked.

"Nothing really. Looking for some mystery to create or solve. I swear, it's boring as hell up there, excuse the pun" she replied breezily, "You have to admit, a pink limo? Now that is one great mystery; my best work ever!" she laughed sardonically. Quatre's brows creased as he tried to figure out the angel's mad humor. He couldn't; she was the angel of mysteries after all, it was her job to be mysterious.

"So are you Relena's guardian angel?" he asked. Then he suddenly realized the illogicality of the statement.

"No, of course not! That's too obvious" Dorothy frowned, "Her angel I think is Pancho or something like that. You know, the butler who always hangs around her, I kind of forgot his name." The elevator arrived at the bottom floor. "Anyway, we really need to go. I still have to find that stupid car. Would you believe Pancho lost his cellphone? Oh, well. Could you ask a bodyguard of yours, the best please, to chaperone Miss Relena down? Thanks" she thanked before Quatre had a chance to speak. Then from afar: "Anyway, nice seeing you Remliel. Do try to stay away from that devil. I've heard of him, he's bad news." Quatre nodded, seeing her off before joining the elevator back up to the party.

"So she was?" Duo asked in a hushed voice. Quatre simply nodded and called Rashid to accompany Relena down.

"So Quatre, while you _mysteriously_ disappeared" Zechs started, emphasis on 'mysteriously', "we were all talking of going clubbing on Saturday. Are you available at that time? Say around seven or eight?" Quatre thought for a minute then sighed.

"I'm afraid not. I have a dinner-meeting with a very important client actually" he muttered dejectedly. Everyone looked crestfallen. "Maybe I can go next time instead?" he suggested. Everyone shrugged.

"Sounds okay" they nodded, a bit dejectedly.

"Don't worry. It's okay. I'm sure Treize and Zechs understand the perks of presidency" he attempted a joke to lighten the mood. Indeed, his bright smile and glowing aquamarine orbs soothed them; inside he was just as disappointed as they were. Duo, somehow, felt it; but he shrugged it off. He wasn't in the position to argue.

Sighing, Quatre headed up the stage and announced to the crowds his thanks for them being able to attend the function; this signaled that the party had ended and that it was the proper time for the guests to leave.

Duo slept over at Quatre's that night.

…

About the last line, I couldn't help it. I didn't know how to close the scene. Anyway, for your four-one-one, they didn't do anything, kay? That comes later in the story.

Next chapter: Trowa and Heero are introduced! Finally! ) Be patient everyone. )


	7. Chapter 6

Finally, the other two main characters are here! Nothing too fancy though, I tried to make it as casual as possible :) Thanks again to the following people:

Sobakasu

Judith the warrior

Shingami's Forlorn Angel

Arsinen07

I hope this chapter tickles your interest.

…

The usually bustling lobby of the WEI-Tokyo building was stunned into silence as the appalling young man stalked into the said building, marched up to the receptionist and demanded to see the president.

No one, _ever_, had the audacity to do such a thing.

And in leather no less!

Yes, Duo Maxwell had made his presence known to the employees of WEI-Tokyo, clad in impossibly tight leather pants and a simple black tank top. To top it all off, he donned a pair of huge, black military boots and a semi-large, simple silver cross. His long braid did nothing to quell the snippets of conversation from the scandalized staff. His eyes though…

"You wish to see President Winner" the receptionist confirmed, looking slightly wary of the man. Duo gave her a look that undoubtedly said 'Duh!'. "Do you have an appointment?" she asked.

"No. I do not have an appointment and I do not need one. Tell him Duo Maxwell is here" Duo replied, annoyed. Surely; she should've seen the papers a couple of days ago. Noin, after all, was right on target when she told them they'd make the headlines first thing the next day of the party.

"I'm sorry, but he's in a meeting right now" the receptionist declared haughtily, without so much as touching a phone to confirm her statement. Duo sighed and leaned forward, propping himself on his forearms on the desk.

"Listen, I know, for a fact, he is not in a meeting. First, because you asked me if I had an appointment before you told me he's in a meeting; implying therefore that he isn't and you were just making an excuse to get me out of here. If he was, you'd be saying 'I'm sorry, sir, he's in a meeting right now. Do you have an appointment?'" he gushed in an overly dramaticized falsetto voice, "Second, even though I do not have an appointment with him, Mr. Winner, himself, has told me that he had no engagements for the day and that I could drop by at any. Given. Time" he finished with a menacing leer; the receptionist was forced back against her seat when he drew close to her. Without waiting for a reply, Duo picked up the desk phone and rang Quatre up.

"Hello, Quatre, love" he started, "…yes, I'm downstairs… apparently, you didn't quite mention to the staff that I would be arriving… of course I didn't tell you I'd be coming but you should know by now that I drop by unannounced… nothing I couldn't handle… you know me too well, darling. I'll be heading up shortly." Duo tossed the phone to the bewildered receptionist. "Next time, do be more polite" he remarked and strode off.

Happily, he climbed aboard the elevator, attracting more stares from his clothes and destination, and waited his turn to get off. Approximately ten minutes later, he dismounted the machine and headed toward the only doors on the floor. A small office greeted him; this was where the secretary stared dazedly at him as he passed across her desk to the ornate double doors, similar to the first set.

"Winner" he greeted, shutting the door behind him before lazing onto the couch. Quatre looked up from his desk, smiled and stood up.

"I hope my secretary didn't pose any threat. I'd hate to see her dead body splattered around her office" he grinned, walking over. Duo snorted and refrained from answering the playful banter; Quatre knew of his habit of blowing things out of proportion. Instead, as the president passed to get a drink out of the mini-bar, Duo grabbed his hand and pulled him to lie atop the devil.

"Cheeky" he muttered before devouring Quatre's lips. The angel could only moan. As soon as they parted for air, Duo announced, much to Quatre's dismay "I'm starting to like someone."

"So why are you here kissing me?" he asked gloomily.

"Why? Can't I?" Duo asked in all truth. Quatre whacked him hard on the shoulder and started to get up but Duo pulled him back down and switched their positions, pinning the smaller man beneath him.

"Let go, Azazel" Quatre growled.

"Uh-uh-uh!" Duo waggled his fingers teasingly, "We agreed to call each other by our human names remember?" he teased, thoroughly enjoying Quatre's apparent jealousy. Quatre snorted inelegantly, making Duo laugh. "Jealous much?" he teased.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Quatre all but screamed. Duo merely doubled over laughing.

"Debatable" he murmured, after he had calmed down, then kissed Quatre; the fuming blonde felt himself responding after a few moments of coaxing from the braided baka's tongue. He threaded his hands through Duo's bound hair, pulling the devil closer to deepen the kiss, before slipping his tongue out to fondle the other. Shifting his weight to his knees, Duo's hands started plucking the buttons on Quatre's suit out of their buttonholes and his fingers started caressing the smooth skin.

"Duo…" Quatre moaned softly as Duo's lips traveled southward to pleasure his nipples. Then he stopped, making Quatre nearly cry out in frustration.

"You wanted to stay the virgin remember?" Duo grinned, "If we go too far I might not be able to stop myself." He then got up to get himself a drink from the mini-bar. Quatre followed him and poured himself a glass of Bailey's. Downing it in one gulp, he turned to the devil and pushed him against a nearby wall. Duo watched him amusedly, a glass of scotch in one hand. Quatre then fell to his knees and proceeded with the grueling task of undoing Duo's pants. Upon releasing his prize from its confinement, he took the muscle into his mouth and sucked profusely, willing Duo to surrender to him.

While Duo was used to this kind of treatment from the random fucks he got around town, none could hold a candle to Quatre. While Quatre wasn't the best at giving blowjobs, Duo, for the life of him, couldn't remember getting a better blowjob from _anyone_; not even from his housemate (wink, wink). Slowly, he felt himself crumbling at the hands of the innocent angel; he came not long after Quatre had started. Quatre then stood to grin at the devil, who dropped his forgotten drink to the floor and slammed his lips over the president's.

"Dammit, Remliel, pull another stunt like that and I won't be able to hold back" he growled, "how about tonight? My apartment?" Quatre grinned again and stepped back over to the sitting area with another glass of Bailey's in hand.

"So tell me, who is this boy who just about managed to steal a devil's heart?" he asked casually. Duo winked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" he laughed. Quatre almost slapped him. "However, if you really, _really_ want to know, you better drop all other engagements for this evening and go out on a double date with me and him, with his best friend as a date."

"Is he good looking?" Quatre asked thoughtfully.

"Yep." Quatre tapped his chin.

"So where did you meet?"

"Remember the other day, after the party, when Sally and the others invited us to go clubbing? Well, apparently, Noin's girlfriend dragged her brother and her best friend along. With her brother was my guy; shit, he was oozing raw sex appeal…" Duo recalled blissfully, "Anyway, I ended up as Noin's girlfriend's best friend's date and her brother and _his_ best friend went together; as friends, of course. After that, I eventually managed to find away to go home with brother's best friend. Damn he was hot."

"Oh…" Quatre pouted, "I missed out on a lot, didn't I?" Duo frowned.

"Of course not! I still have to hook you up with my guy's best friend, don't I?" he replied. Quatre forced a smile and took a sip of his drink, "Besides, we're going to meet them tonight right?" Quatre's smile turned semi-genuine.

"Well, okay, count me in then."

…

Quatre managed to convince Sally to hold off his bodyguards so that he could go clubbing that evening. In return, and as part of the plan, he gave her a night off. Sally was going to spend the evening at Une's, doing God knows what, while pretending to be with Quatre at the club.

Quatre, meanwhile, would be standing right next to Duo, in the most alluring clothes Duo could find at the mall, waiting for their dates to arrive; exactly as he was doing right now.

"Last I checked, being late for the first date didn't exactly earn you brownie points" he mumbled boredly. Duo smirked.

"I wasn't trying to earn brownie points for your date. I was trying to earn him a night in your room so that, after he had finished off your irrational notion of 'virginity', I could have my turn with you" he teased. Quatre glared at him.

"Excuse me…" came a soft, but deep voice from behind them (is there like a prize for the person who could catch most people by surprise?). Duo turned around only to squeal "Hee-chan!" and glomp his arms around a stunned young man. Quatre turned around to see the commotion, when his jaw dropped to impossibly low depths. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! _Duo was sucking face with his assignment!_ And Heero's best friend…? Oh shit oh shit oh shit!

"You must be Quatre" the tall, really, _really_, tall guy stated. Big 'Duh!' for the genius; give him a medal. But Quatre simply smiled and nodded.

"Hello, Trowa" he said in reply.

"You know me?" Trowa asked, looking adorably confused.

"Oh… yeah, actually. Big mouth over there told me" Quatre snickered, gesturing to Duo, who promptly smacked his head. _Nice save!_ He thought to himself.

"I heard that!" he yelled, pouting.

"Why don't we head inside, ne?" Heero offered before any more violence could occur. The other three shrugged and followed him inside. They grabbed a vacated booth from under the nose of a couple of other people, earning them a glare, which they ignored. Trowa started up a conversation but Quatre could do no more that his practiced feigned interest, while checking the guy out. His face was partially hidden under a dramatic curtain of brown locks, (how did he keep it up?) obscuring one half of a pair of alluring emerald eyes. Through his matching green long-sleeved turtleneck, Quatre could distinctly outline gorgeous well-formed pecs and abs. To top it all off, covered by a pair of faded gray jeans, were legs that went on forever…

"Do you know what I mean?" Trowa asked.

"Uh-huh…"

"So that means you're willing to fuck with me?" he teased, apparently noticing that Quatre was not paying attention. As predicted.

"Uh-huh…--Wait! What!" the CEO suddenly blinked as the words registered into his head. Trowa merely laughed.

"You haven't been listening to a word I said, have you?" he asked. Quatre looked at his fingers sheepishly, mumbling a soft "Sorry." But Trowa merely tipped his chin up and looking into Quatre's own dazzling orbs before murmuring, "Don't worry. I'm flattered." Then he took Quatre's lips into his own, softly kissing him.

Quatre was back in heaven. Damn, Trowa was fine! And a great kisser to boot! Soft, warm lips enticed Quatre to beg for more. Trowa merely complied, slipping his tongue through Quatre's parted lips. The angel moaned softly. Duo smirked.

"So, did I set you up good or did I set you up good?" he asked. Quatre blushed but Trowa merely smirked.

"Whatever, Duo" he laughed. Duo stuck his tongue out at the taller guy before turning to Quatre.

"Hey, Quat, I know you and Trowa just got together and all, but would you mind if I borrowed him for a dance. Stony here doesn't want to and Mr. Legs there dances divine." Quatre laughed.

"Ask him. I don't mind" he replied with a smile. _Good; a chance alone with Heero. Might as well get this assignment over and done with_ he thought. Duo shrugged and dragged Trowa out of the booth and onto the dance floor. The two, who left at the booth, watched amusedly at the pair dancing. Duo was right, Trowa was a divine dancer. Quatre then forced himself to tear his eyes away from his newfound interest and looked at Heero. Least to say, Heero was just about as striking as Trowa. Thick, messy chocolate brown locks fell sexily into cobalt blue eyes. His tight blue jeans and black tank top did nothing to alleviate Quatre's growing desire. "So, you're Heero, right?" Quatre mentally slapped himself. Well, duh! Nice going, baka.

"Hn."

"Talk much?" Quatre teased, attempting a light conversation. Heero merely shrugged. "So what do you do for a living?"

"Computer programming" 'Stony' replied shortly. Quatre sighed; how was he supposed to seduce this guy into fighting on the side of good when he couldn't even get a conversation out of him?

"How'd you meet Trowa?"

"College." Quatre sighed again.

"Do you say anything more than one word sentences?"

"'Computer programming' is two words" Heero snorted.

"And he speaks!" Quatre cheered. Heero smirked then cracked him the barest of smiles. "So you do smile after all" he returned the low-wattage smile with his own 10million-watt smile.

"Yeah. Cathy, Trowa's sister, makes me smile. Duo makes me laugh… sometimes" Heero said. Finally, they were getting somewhere! Quatre nearly hugged him.

"You look better when you smile. Make you look younger" he told Heero in all seriousness.

"You look good no matter what you do" the taller guy mumbled. Hey, could he help it? Quatre, after all, _was_ one of the hottest guys around the world. However, Quatre didn't know that; he merely gaped.

"Th… thank you…" he stuttered with an amazing blush. They sat staring at each other for a few seconds before shifting their gazes to their hands. For the next few moments they said nothing and did nothing but watch their' counterparts dancing. When Heero noticed the pair starting to walk back, he got up.

"I'm going to get some drinks. Want anything?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. Give me a Sloe and Comfortable Screw Against the Wall with a Kis" Quatre replied with a small seductive smile. Heero blushed.

…

Hehe was it too bad? Reviews are always welcome. If you reviewed before, review again, believe me, I won't delete it. Plus, if you do have suggestions, they're always welcome :)


	8. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter! ) Hope it suits your interests. There are some, rather, out of this world events in this chapter but I hope they aren't that too far off.

…

Sally discreetly left her charge and his lover after following them home. Honestly, she couldn't be happier for her employer and friend. From what she heard, Trowa was a really sincere guy, and serious about his relationships; not like that baka Duo.

Trowa smiled warmly at his new boyfriend, as he dropped him off at the doorstep of his house. His rare smile was greatly rewarded with an even larger one and an offer to come in and have a cup of coffee. Nothing could've made him happier.

Quatre led him into the kitchens before he reluctantly dropped the warm hand he was holding in an effort to reach for two mugs. Trowa seated himself on a kitchen stool while watching Quatre mess around the kitchen for this and that. While the water was boiling, Quatre settled himself onto a kitchen stool opposite Trowa's and opened his mouth to speak.

In a flash, Trowa was beside him, lips covering lips, devouring the delicious cavern. Quatre's palm found its way to his chest, tracing the muscles he found while moaning as Trowa's _very_ talented tongue caressed the insides of his mouth. As the need for air became apparent, they hesitantly drew millimeters apart, exhaled, inhaled and pressed their lips back together. Conveniently, the electronic kettle dinged. Quatre groaned as he started his journey to the kitchen counter.

"Suger? Milk?" he asked.

"Whatever you're having" Trowa shrugged. The blonde smiled and brought their coffee over to the kitchen island. A series of small talk began; about Quatre's life, family, love life and about Trowa's life, family and love life.

Catherine was the name of Trowa's sister. She and Noin have been dating for the past two years. On the other hand, Trowa had a couple of short term, but quite serious, relationships; the most recent of which was with Catherine's best friend Hilde, but it didn't work out. In fact, his friendship with Heero even started out as one; they were roommates back in college then. Now, however, they were nothing more than best friends and housemates.

Trowa also mentioned something about working for the Tokyo Zoo; apparently, he had quite the talent for handling the lions and tigers. He even did some shows with them. He invited Quatre to see one of his shows, to which the blonde readily agreed.

"You're so lucky" Quatre gushed, his eyes sparkling in delight as he imagined the graceful cats Trowa got to work with, "The only animals I get to work with are the ones in the boardroom, and you know how that is…" he stuck his cute pink tongue out in a pout. Trowa couldn't help but laugh and kiss him.

"So… How _did_ you end up as the President of WEI? Aren't you the youngest?" Trowa asked, "Don't you have, like, older brothers?" Quatre sighed.

"Unfortunately, no" he replied wryly, "If I did, well, you wouldn't see me as haggard as I am today. WEI is such an enormous company and I really don't want to handle it alone. However, I'm the lucky heir. You'd think being an heir would be fun! But nooo… Why couldn't they have chosen one of my more capable sisters…"

"I hear you have twenty-nine of them, is that right?" he asked, "They can't all possibly be from one mother, can they?"

"Of course not silly! In my father's culture, it isn't wrong to have many wives; in fact, it's quite the opposite" Quatre replied, "But he only wanted one, my first mother and Ireia's biological mother. She was the love of his life; only problem was, she wasn't able to produce a male offspring. That resulted in the need for another and another and another until he got me."

"Oh…" Trowa looked thoughtful, "I see." They paused awkwardly for a moment before the taller man glanced into his cup, then hopefully at Quatre, before saying: "Maybe I should start getting back home; it is quite a long way away and all…" He started to stand. Quatre bit his lower lip.

"But isn't it dangerous to be walking out at night? I mean, not that I'm saying you're weak or anything like that… but if you got ganged up on and then beaten or something then I'd feel so bad because I didn't even think of your safety by letting you out this late at night… err… morning and I—" he stopped the barrage of words that came out of his mouth upon realizing that Trowa understood not half of it. He took a deep breath and started again. "What I'm saying is that there are a lot of rooms here, you'd be more that welcome to stay the night. And then, when we get up tomorrow, I could have one of my bodyguards to drive you where you need to go. And I'd really, _really_ like it if you stayed the night. Would you--?" Trowa pressed his lips against Quatre's.

"Shut up. You talk too much" he teased, "I'd be more than happy to stay." Quatre breathed out happily and pressed his head against Trowa's chest. "What say we relocate to your bedroom?"

They didn't have sex, if that's what you're wondering. They did sleep together, though.

…

The very next day, Quatre floated into work on cloud nine. He greeted his employees happily, who happily greeted in return. Everyone could note the glow that radiated off their' employer's face. Sally couldn't help but smile and usher him towards the elevator.

"Nice night yesterday?" she asked. Quatre sighed happily and nodded. "Anything you did that I wouldn't do?" she asked again. Quatre snorted.

"If Une were Trowa and you were me, everything we did, you wouldn't have done!" he scoffed playfully. Sally feigned hurt, but eventually laughed.

"So you mean nothing happened?"

"Nope. He just slept over" Quatre's eyes glazed over as his face took on a dreamy expression. Sally merely chuckled and ushered him out of the elevator when it dinged on their floor. Rashid greeted them with a stiff bow. "Ne, Rashid? Are you busy today?" Quatre asked.

"No, Master Quatre, why?"

"Why don't you take the day off. Go ahead and spend it with your wife; you're always working too much" the blonde grinned. Rashid looked taken aback; then he looked at Sally as the president waltzed through the first set of double doors. Sally mouthed 'in love' before following her charge inside. When she entered the secretary's office however, Quatre's stunned figure alerted her; immediately she was at his side with a gun. The secretary looked at them weirdly before getting back to work. Sally then mimicked Quatre's expression and, together, they walked into the room.

Every single nook and cranny was filled with vases upon vases of long-stemmed red roses, only a two-person path to the different areas of the room was left vacant. Quatre entered the room hesitantly, his fingers lightly brushing the sea of roses, making his way to his desk, where lay a beautiful bouquet of red roses, baby's breath and some other beautiful white flowers Quatre couldn't recognize. His delicate fingers nuzzled them carefully, afraid to mar their perfection. He sifted around for the customary card and found it lying underneath the bouquet.

'To my Quatre' was all it said. _Could it be from Trowa?_ He wondered. But he didn't think Trowa could afford to be as extravagant as this. I mean, not that he didn't love Trowa's line of work, but this must've cost hundreds of dollars. But who else could've done this? Treize? No, Wufei and Zechs would mutilate him. Duo? Not his type.

Behind him, he didn't notice Sally discreetly making her way out.

"They're from me" a voice behind him declared, a grin audible in his voice. Quatre whirled around to see Trowa nestled on the leather couch… with a purring black panther.

"T… Trowa…?" he gaped, taking a step back in surprise and bumping into the desk, "You did all this? But… but…"

"You're wondering how I could afford all of this?" Trowa asked. He stood up and walked over to Quatre, smiling softly and looking so incredibly_ hot_. He wore a simple, black, long-sleeved polo, with the first few buttons undone and a gold chain around his neck; below, he wore a pair of khaki dress slacks. "It's my secret" he whispered before planting a kiss on the blonde's lips. Quatre smiled through the kiss and wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck.

When they pulled apart, Quatre's gaze turned to the panther lazing on his couch; funny, it kind of reminded him of Duo, actually. He pointed to it, silently asking Trowa about it.

"Azhah, my pet" Trowa said, as if it explained everything. Quatre's brow creased in thought. "She's how I managed to befriend the cats in the zoo. She kind of encourages them to listen to me." He called Azhah to come over. When the cat did so, he kneeled on the floor to stroke her shiny, gorgeous fur. Quatre was in a dilemma; he didn't know whether to follow Trowa's lead or keep his hand intact. Trowa helped him solve it by saying "Stroke her if you like. She's really nice. She also seems to have taken a liking to you." Azhah nuzzled Quatre's legs, encouraging Quatre to pet her head.

"She's beautiful" he breathed, moving his fingers tentatively to stroke her. Then he noticed her collar. It was diamond studded.

"A gift" Trowa explained. Could he read minds or something! "From me to her." Quatre didn't question how he could've afforded both the collar and the panther; instead:

"Aren't you afraid of it getting stolen?" Trowa laughed out loud, startling both Azhah and Quatre. He kissed his blonde again.

"You are so adorable, Quatre" he murmured before asking, "Who do you think, in the _entire_ world, would steal something off a panther's neck? Even if she _is_ a tame panther?" The president thought for a second and came up with nothing. Trowa merely kissed him again. "Come with me, Quatre. Take a break today" he whispered sweetly, "I heard, from a reliable source, that you've been working too hard; so I personally checked your schedule and found no important engagements. I asked your secretary to reschedule anything you have for today." Quatre's mouth hung open.

"You did that? B… but what about my meeting with the OIC of communications? It was important! I was going to discuss with him the—"

"Shut up, Quatre. It has already been rescheduled. I personally talked to the woman and she gladly gave up the time slot. She said she could handle it on her own, or else she would ask the help from the former President of WEI-International, Ireia" Trowa explained, cutting the current president off. Quatre was dumbstruck, making Trowa chuckle again; he was doing that a lot these past two days. "Come on, Azhah wants to introduce you to her friends."

…

"I want you to find out everything you know on Trowa Barton."

…

Finally! Finished! Sorry, this was a bit delayed. I kind of wanted to extricate myself from the computer; my eyes are practically welded to the monitor! Anyway, the panther thing was a bit over but I loved it nevertheless, and it wasn't that far from the truth anyway; Trowa did have a thing for big cats in the circus.

Anyway, I hope you liked it:)


	9. Chapter 8

This fic is starting to slow its pace… sigh… my computer's got a stupid virus and all my internet connections are going haywire. Anyway, I hope this next chapter speeds things up a bit. Surprising events happen, but please don't hit me! It's all needed for the development of the fic!

I hope you like it.

…

_Oh. My. GOD!_ Were the only three words running through Quatre Raberba Winner's head. They jumbled themselves up, the went fast, they went slow, they went backwards, they went forwards; but as Quatre read Trowa's file, which Rashid and Sally managed to dig up, those were the only three words running through his head.

"He's a damned SPANISH PRINCE!" he practically yelled at Sally and Rashid who were standing in front of him. They shrugged nevertheless, quite uneasy at their' employer's rare anger. "'Third in line of the crown, Triton Bloom adapted the name Trowa Barton when he left the palace walls to search for "greater fulfillment in life" he says. Accompanied by his pet panther, Azhah, and his Japanese bodyguard, Heero Yuy, he traveled the world in search of this "greater fulfillment in life". Last heard, he had resided in Tokyo, working for the Tokyo Zoo as a lion tamer and over-all trainer. Upon returning to Spain, he will be expected to fulfill his duties in court. Unlike his eldest brother, however, he will not be required to marry if he does not wish to, nor will he be expected to run the country'" Quatre quoted from a Spanish newspaper, "And just _how_ did I manage not to know about this? Damn, I've been mingling with royalty my whole life and I didn't even _know_?" he buried his head in his arms.

"It's not your fault, Master Quatre. The Kingdom of Spain had been keeping this under tight wraps. Even this article hadn't been published. As far as anyone knows, the prince is still in Spain" Rashid comforted.

"Maybe you just hadn't recognized him…?" Sally suggested, "Maybe you did meet him before, however, back then he still sported a spiked-up do, while now he has that… bang…" she bit her lip when Quatre glared at her.

"Grr… I can't believe I fell for that lying twit…" he growled, voice slightly muffled. Sally's lips quirked up when Quatre inadvertently admitted liking Trowa; besides, a little spice up in their lives wouldn't hurt now would it? I bet you, they'd get through the ordeal stronger than ever (yuck… mushiness… forgiveness?).

"Mr. Winner, a call from you on line two" the secretary buzzed in. Quatre lifted his head and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" he asked in a slightly less than professional voice. A moment's pause; then… "… Don't you _DARE_ talk to me you lying, two-faced, uni-banged IDIOT!" he suddenly yelled in his most menacing voice, startling Sally and Rashid. "I never _ever_ want to hear from you again. Good-BYE, your highness!" he shouted before slamming the receiver onto its cradle. "The nerve!" Quatre sighed and buried his face in his arms again. Sally and Rashid glanced at each other.

"Maybe you should go home for today, Master Quatre" Rashid suggested.

"I agree with Rashid, Quatre" Sally nodded. Quatre looked up at them and sighed.

"Am I making such a big deal out of this?" he asked pathetically. Sally couldn't help but grin apologetically and nod a 'yes'. "I can't help it… I don't bode well with deceit and lies" he sighed again. "I guess you're right… Maybe u should go home…" he started to stand…

…then didn't…

He fell back on the carpeted floor behind his desk.

"MASTER QUATRE!"

…

"Will he be alright?" Rashid asked, truly concerned for his employer and friend. They had thought his black outs had stopped ever since Sally brought him to that night club; however, the pause only served to fuel the black outs and when they came back, they were in full power. Quatre had been asleep for two nights.

"Yeah, he's just too tired, that's all. Despite going out more frequently, he still has the same, if not, more workload. I think, because, he crammed everything into such little time so that he could go out afterwards, he stressed himself out too much. Those iron pills I supplied him don't seem to be doing their work…" Sally sighed, "Plus finding about Trowa was a big shock and all…" A soft know resounded against the door. Rashid moved to answer it. A second later, a familiar face entered the doors.

"Mr. Khushrenada, how nice of you to visit" Sally greeted, standing up and dipping her head in a small bow. Treize set the bouquet of white roses he was holding, down on the bedside table.

"Do you mind if I speak to him alone?" Treize asked after acknowledging the doctor's presence.

"Of course" Sally nodded and, together with Rashid, left the room. Treize took the seat, which Sally was previously occupying, and ran the back of his hand against Quatre' pale cheek.

"Baka… what have you been doing to this body?" he muttered. He placed a hand on Quatre's forehead and closed his eyes; a moment later, as if by magic, Quatre's cheeks took on a rosy hue. "Quatre, you aren't doing your job properly; you're too busy flirting with Duo and Trowa" he scolded softly, "When you wake up, please start working properly. I expected more from you…" Quatre's silent form didn't respond. Treize leaned forward and pressed his lips to Quatre's.

"Wake up, Remliel" he then whispered.

…

Quatre woke up to the pleasantly smiling face of Treize Khushrenada, who apparently visited when he heard, from Quatre's secretary, that the president was out sick. When Treize left later that day, he had to put up with Sally's hassle and fuss and Rashid's over protectiveness. Finally, and thankfully, he had the night to himself to think and reflect. He slipped out of his bedclothes and pulled on his bathrobe; what better way to relax than to take a long warm bath.

He didn't bother waking up Yumi, seeing that it was nearly two o clock in the morning. He could get to it himself, anyway; it wasn't as if he was physically incapacitated or anything like that. He started heading to the bathroom when he heard a soft thump. Immediately, he dashed for the nearest light switch and flipped it on, illuminating the invader.

"Heero?" he asked, incredulously. What could Duo's boyfriend possibly be doing here? Especially considering he had just dumped the bodyguard's charge and bestfriend.

"Quatre, we need to talk…" Heero said, moving toward the angel; but Quatre stepped back, out of his reach.

"Talk about what?" he asked, though perfectly aware of the topic they were to discuss.

"Trowa." Bingo!

"There's nothing to talk about. He lied to me and I hate him. Period" Quatre turned his back to the blue-eyed boy, "Now, if you'll just shut the door after you've stepped out, I—" he wasn't able to finish his sentence because Heero pulled his arm and jerked the blonde around to face him.

"Hear me out first. You wouldn't hear him out" he pleaded rather stoically; an interesting feat. Before Quatre could reply, Heero started. "Trowa has been plagued by admirers all his life; people who admired his status, admired his position, admired his power, admired his wealth, his name, his family, his looks, everything! The only reason people loved him was because of those qualities, the superficial ones." Sensing Quatre wasn't going to bolt, Heero loosened his grip and moved to hold Quatre's hand. "He couldn't take the hypocrisy of it all, so he left the palace and changed his name, status and even his looks. His family was very understanding, so they helped him by covering up for him; they even pleaded with the press to keep from divulging the secret.

"So, with just a couple of dollars in our pockets, we, Trowa, Azhah and I, traveled around a few countries before settling down, two years ago, here in Japan, my homeland. We made our home here and went out to live for ourselves. You could imagine how hard it was for Trowa; he was used to the finer things in life. However, he was happier than he ever had been. He got a job at the Zoo with Catherine Bloom, who, funnily, had the same last name. He 'adopted' her as his older sister and she's been helping us out ever since.

"Now, even though Trowa was as happy as he ever will be, you'd notice, from my story, there's still something missing. Ever since we left the palace, he has never been romantically involved with anybody. He tried a couple of relationships, but they were over before they even began. He could never fulfill that part of his life… until he met you." Quatre didn't know whether to be touched by Heero's statement, or to be shocked by the amount of words coming out of the stoic Japanese's mouth. His eyes strayed to watch the red lips open and close in time with his voice.

"You were… _are_ everything to him. Kind, sweet, naïve, but nonetheless, the most adorable person we've ever laid eyes on. But, even more than that, you didn't seem to care who he was or how much he earned, even after he told you that made up story of coming from a poor family and all that; usually, at that point, other people would bolt. So, acting on gut instinct, he decided to let you on, a bit more, to his secret; he sent you those flowers and introduced you to Azhah. Azhah took a liking to you, so he took that as a positive sign. He was about to tell you the next day, but then you found out about it…" Heero finished. Quatre was mesmerized; but then, when he realized Heero was no longer talking, a certain phrase sunk in.

"Wait… rewind a bit… 'the most adorable person _we've_ ever laid eyes on'?" he asked. Heero thought for a moment then blushed. Oh, God, did he say that?

"Uhm… y… yeah, actually" he tried to say nonchalantly.

"What about Duo?"

"Well, Duo's exciting to be around with, he's fun… and, damn, he's fine" Heero replied, almost to himself. Quatre blinked. "But I don't think he's the kind of person to settle down with… I don't really understand him… At times, I think he's serious; then sometimes, he's just fooling around. I love him, but, damn… I don't know where I stand." Heero looked at his hand, which was still clutching Quatre's, then to the angel's eyes. "You, however… Trowa's lucky to have gotten to you first, otherwise I wouldn't think twice."

"Hold up…! Do you mean I'm predictable? Or maybe was it wife-material? Are you saying that I'm Duo's opposite? That I'm not fun, not exciting, not '_fine_'!" Quatre pulled his hand away.

"That's not what I meant…" Heero sweatdropped when Quatre had ignored every other word he said.

"So what did you mean?"

"This…" Heero leant closer and took Quatre's lips into his own, kissing the other softly. Quatre frowned, recalled Heero's words, realized what the Japanese said, became shocked and then found himself responding, all in one smooth move. When they parted, Quatre moved his fingers to run over his swollen lips and Heero looked inquisitively into Quatre's aquamarine orbs. Simultaneously, they dove back into the slight space between them to seal the remaining distance between their lips. Heero tried to pin Quatre against a nearby was but only managed to succeed in pushing him through the bathroom door. They ended up making out hotly underneath the shower after Heero had pushed him all the way over.

Hands ran under clothes, slipping them off, as tongues danced heatedly over each other. What was once an innocent conversation had soon turned into a full-blown make-out session, complete with flying clothes and sweaty bodies. Heero pulled Quatre up so that the blonde could wrap his legs around the bodyguard's lithe waist, giving better access to the much needed entry point. When oxygen became a must, they pulled apart their lips so that Heero could whisper:

"You did say you wanted a Slow and Comfortable Screw Against the Wall with a Kis."

…

Okay, I won't finish the chapter. It might become an NC-17 fic. Use your imaginations. Did it suck too bad? I really hope not. Reviews are welcome as always! Hopefully, I'd finish the fic in no more than five chapters more. Congratulate me, this is my longest fic ever! )


	10. Chapter 9

Hi again Arsinen07 :)

About the NC-17 thing, I'm sorry it came out… wrong. Not that I don't like NC-17 stuff; hell, I _love_ it:) It's just that this website doesn't exactly allow it and I'm not all for having my account cancelled again :) I'd love to make it an NC-17; if I will, you could check out my account in mediaminer. But then again, I might be too lazy to do it :) hehe anyway thanks for the, what? Third review? Arigatou:)

About Treize, you'll have to wait and see:)

P.S. Thank you again, everyone who have been reviewing. I hope you're not losing interest in my fabulous (note sarcastic tone) work. :)

…

A ball of fire tore through the sky, aimed directly at the top of the WEI-Tokyo skyscraper.

To the people who observed it from below, it looked like a jet plane planning to crash into the nearest skyscraper it could find. Some say it was a missile that was to assassinate the President of WEI or an atomic bomb the government had deployed as part of their new plan to govern through fear. To the more imaginative, it was meteorite that would wipe out life from the face of the Earth, a perfect reenactment of the demise of the dinosaurs.

To Quatre Raberba Winner… it was Duo.

Indeed, the devil had eradicated the disguise and was flying at top speed directly towards WEI. Flames encased him and mimicked his burning rage. Wings and horns were undoubtedly present; even the infamous braid had disappeared, in favor of the actual hairstyle of the demon. Quatre knew of the intense power behind the pretty face, especially at the level of fury the devil was in. He summoned his own power and released the angel within him. Remliel shook out his long, wavy blond hair and his four silver wings then braced himself for the onslaught of Azazel.

"FUCK YOU, REMLIEL! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY HEERO!" Azazel screeched as he tore through the glass windows, aiming directly for Remliel's neck.

A large crash coming from the president's office alerted the building security and Quatre's bodyguards. They stormed to the scene of crime, barreling down the beautiful double doors. Rashid and Sally were in a panic; they had seen with their own two eyes the ball of fire and were practically fixated with fear of what had become of their friend and employer. However, as they pushed through the frozen men, nothing could have prepared them from what they were to see.

The humongous windows have been smashed and the roof, destroyed; the once immaculate office was now nothing but dust and rubble. But more than that, two larger-than-life figures battled high above their' heads in the wide open blue sky. One had bloodstained, long blonde hair and the other spiky chestnut hair; even more stunning, were the wings that sprouted from their back and the fact that they were flying. The sun glinted off the angel's wings and momentarily blinded every single human onlooker.

But then, in a second…

…everything was back to normal. While the guards were rooted to the spot in the doorway, Quatre looked strangely at them as he worked.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked. Everyone blinked. The people on the ground who had witnessed the duel blinked as well, wondering if what they saw was truly real. The whole of Tokyo was stunned into silence for exactly… five…

…four…

…three…

…two…

…one…

"QUATREEEEE!" a loud voice yelled from behind the guards, startling them. Everyone turned to see a happily bounding Duo Maxwell emerge from the elevator, accompanied by Trowa, Heero and Azhah. "What's everyone doing here?" he asked, a look of childish curiosity on his features. Sally was the first to move.

"Uuh… nothing… we just thought we heard something… strange…" she mumbled, more to herself than to Duo.

Slowly, they all left Quatre to entertain his guests in peace. Duo shrugged and dragged Heero and Trowa into the office. The two headed for the couch, where Duo sat in Heero's lap and proceeded to give him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, while Trowa headed for the desk. He plucked Quatre out of his seat and copied Duo's idea.

"Now that we're all here together after quite a while of separation, what say we go out and get a drink?" Duo asked to the room in general, after a few minutes of precious silence. When the other three agreed, they all, hand in hand, headed out the door and lived happily ever after.

T H E E N D

Do you really want to know what happened?

I guess I have no choice… Okay then…

! **R E W I N D !** !

The humongous windows have been smashed and the roof, destroyed; the once immaculate office was now nothing but dust and rubble. But more than that, two larger-than-life figures battled high above their' heads in the wide open blue sky. One had bloodstained, long blonde hair and the other spiky chestnut hair; even more stunning, were the wings that sprouted from their back and the fact that they were flying. The sun glinted off the angel's wings and momentarily blinded every single human onlooker.

Azazel, however, was unfazed. He raised his talon-like fingernails and beat his huge black wings, making his way to Remliel. The angel was barely able to dodge; a huge gash was left on his cheek instead of a bloody hole where his eye would have been had Azazel hollowed it out.

Feeling immensely guilty for his action the previous night (though, with Heero, his first as a human was nothing short of spectacular), he did nothing but dodge and block Azazel's blows. Despite Heero being his assignment, he knew he shouldn't have crossed the boundaries that neither friend nor foe dare cross; doing it with a devil's property.

Azazel let out a shrill scream as he, once again, lunged for Remliel's beautiful face; but when the angel was within arm's reach, in impenetrable, invisible barrier suddenly welled up between them. Azazel found himself fighting thin air before struggling to get out of… _something's_ grasp. It was like a giant invisible hand squeezed him tight, immobilizing him effectively. His rapidly shrinking size fell down towards the demolished penthouse and at the feet of a _very_ familiar face.

"ZECHS MERQUISE!" Duo roared in astonishment. He struggled against the 'hand' but to no avail. Zechs glowered at him dangerously, eyes flashing.

"WHAT ON _EARTH_ DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING! GOD WOULD _KILL_ ME IF HE SO MUCH AS FOUND A HAIR ON REMY'S HEAD PLUCKED FROM HIS SCALP!"Zechs practically screamed as Remliel descended, shrinking in size. Both cherubs (well, ex-cherub in Azazel's case) were staring at him in bewilderment, stunned at both Zechs' words and the manner that the cultured man delivered them.

"G… God?" Remliel managed to articulate. Zechs stalked over to the angel and placed a palm over the torn cheek; within seconds, it healed and left no traces of scarring.

"Much better" he breathed a sigh of relief. "Change back" he then commanded them both. Unfortunately, they were still too stunned to comply. "NOW!" Zechs suddenly snarled menacingly, his radiant white-blond hair turning pitch black. Six black wings sprouted from his back and his blue eyes flickered blood red.

"Oh Shit!" Azazel cursed, somehow able to get to his feet. He immediately turned back into Duo Maxwell and then ordered Remliel to do the same. "LUCIFER!" he then gaped, "What the _hell_ are you doing here!"

"What the _hell_ are _you_ doing!" Lucifer shot back. "I give you _the_ most important job you will _ever_ receive in your immortal lifetime and you blow it by _fucking_ our human and _murdering_ God's darling!" he screamed at the cowering devil.

"I didn't know!"

"Didn't know my _ass_! You fucking _knew_! Yet you were too busy getting screwed so bad that you totally _blew_ it!" Lucifer roared, backhanding Duo across the cheek, "God's _so_ going to kill me!" he wailed in a rather dignified manner. An impressive achievement, if I do say so myself. Duo's eyes flared as he started yelling at his boss; he wasn't hell's favorite for nothing if he couldn't get away with it.

"What about _you_! What the fuck are _you_ doing here? I thought you were governing things downstairs, not screwing my housemate's fucking _brains_ out!" Duo snarled back. "What? Are you here to check up on me or keep an eye on me or something? Don't think I could do it? Then why give to me the frigging job in the _first _place! I was happy enough screwing Beelzebub's fucking ass!"

"Ahem…" came a soft interruption; not that the two warring demons took any notice of it. "Ahem…" Quatre tried again. It was successful. "Can you please clue me in here? I mean I am kind of left out and my _master_" he emphasized, looking to the heavens "isn't exactly helping me out here. So if you wouldn't mind answering _my_ questions, what exactly are you two doing here anyway?" Both Duo and Zechs, who Lucifer just about transformed into, looked at each other.

"Remy, I don't quite think that's any of your business" Zechs started.

"Like hell you're getting out of this _that_ easily, Luce! Answer the damned question!" Duo ordered, folding his arms over his chest. Lucifer glared at his subordinate, an eyebrow raised.

"Excuse me, Azazel, I don't think you're in the position to question me. I have my own reasons for being here, none of which concern you" he replied pointedly, "In the meantime, _stay away from Remliel_!" he warned, "I don't wish to confront an enraged God if one of my own hurt, and/or, killed his favorite angel."

"Then deal with him! Fight!" Duo shot back.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Zechs yelled, "I'm _evil_! Not _delusional_! No way can I take on the powers of a God, even if I _am_ the most powerful being in hell! Why do you think I invested in betting on a human in a human-against-human duel!" Duo lowered his gaze and sulked. "Now, be a good little demon and GET BACK TO WORK!" Zechs then turned to Quatre. "I don't know what possessed him to send _you_ to Earth if he didn't want you to get the slightest scratch…" he sighed, "But I guess he also has an assignment for you, so you better get back to doing it…" Quatre looked thoughtful. Zechs raised an arm to the sky and summoned a lighting spell to restore everything back to its proper order and wipe the minds of the humans free of dueling heavenly (or hellish) beings.

Duo, meanwhile, caught sight of Trowa heading WEI-Tokyo building's way.

…

So how was it? Hint, hint; wink, wink :) But I'm sure you just about figured out that Zechs was Lucifer. Hehe… hope that wasn't much of a spoiler. From here on, I'm sure you'll pretty much be able to figure out their roles, but I'll keep it as secretive as possible, just for fun.

Honestly, I'm still considering how to tell Heero and Trowa about the whole battle thing, but I'll work it out eventually. Hehe. Hope those reviews don't die out:)

Reviewers Rock:)


	11. Chapter 10

Okay, so as you might have noticed, I no longer update the 'author's notes' section and simply put my thoughts here. Can you blame me if I'm lazy? Hehe :p anyway, as usual, I hope this next chapter suits your interests.

BTW, I noticed a lot of people asking me about the true pairings of this fic. Well, I originally decided that it would begin and stay a 1x2, 3x4 fic with a lot of other pairings in between, but these two would be the main pairings from beginning to end.

…

"If you say so, Luce" Duo drawled out languorously while sauntering toward the penthouse entrance and out the double doors without so much as a backwards glance. He had other plans, and delaying them would prove to have disastrous effects to his love life. Zechs and Quatre exchanged glances; no way could anyone persuade the hardheaded demon so easily. They knew he was up to something; and, though Zechs was startled, as long as the ex-cherub kept away from Quatre, it was none of his business.

"Ooookay…" he simply said, an elegant eyebrow arched, before turning to Quatre. "Anyway, Remliel, though I'd love to stay and chat—well, more than chat… I have to be getting back. I unfortunately left my poor dragon alone; Treize had to run off to Europe for a business meeting."

"Lucifer?" Quatre called as the devil started to walk away. Zechs swiveled arund to entertain him, but even that didn't deter him from walking backwards to the door. "I know you know where he is. Tell me" Quatre pleaded. Zechs shrugged.

"If God wanted you to know where he is, he would've done by now. It's not my place to interfere with his business. I'm already in enough trouble as it is." Quatre looked crestfallen, so Zechs relented… a bit. "I will give you a small hint though Sally's connections will help you greatly." With that, he was gone, leaving Quatre to contemplate his words.

"Sally? What could_ she_ have to do with this?" he wondered out loud. A momentary noise startled him from his musings.

"Quatre" Heero called, practically running to the president, "What happened?" he asked apprehensively. Quatre frowned and wondered if Lucifer's lightning storm hadn't managed to wipe out Heero's memory; Heero was, after all, involved in Heaven and Hell's quarrel. But then, his question was answered when Heero added: "I saw Duo coming toward us, Trowa and I. We were headed here to meet up with you; Trowa was hoping he could speak with you. But then Duo came and he dragged Trowa off without an explanation, without even bothering to acknowledge me and without any intention of listening to Trowa's protests. I tried to follow but when they got around a corner, they disappeared! What's happening?"

Quatre's day just got a whole lot more complicated. He looked at Heero helplessly, worry evident on his features; then offered Heero a seat and poured the both of them a strong drink.

After a moment's pause of sipping drinks "Duo knows… He somehow found out…"

"WHAT!" Heero screamed, jumping up and dropping his glass on the carpet. I winced as the blue absinthe stained the beige carpet, but then I had more pressing problems. "HOW!"

"I don't know---"

"Did you tell him!"

"What the f--hell! I DIDN'T! How could you _say_ such a thing!" Quatre yelled back. That got Heero to quiet down because, no matter what event occurred, he knew Duo was Quatre's friend, too; and Quatre didn't seem like the type who would intentionally hurt his friends. Heero _knew_ he wasn't the type.

"So how _did_ he find out?"

"He guessed?"

"OH MY GOD!" they suddenly realized at the same time. No more words came after that as both Heero and Quatre dashed out of the room and the building. They stood at the entrance for a long moment, deciding where to go; where in the _entire_ city could they find just two men? Heero opted to head to Duo's apartment, but Quatre knew the devil better. They were probably in some dingy motel somewhere; it was one of Duo's favorite places to do dirty deeds. Quatre suspected he would seduce Trowa into doing it to get back at both him and Heero.

"Oh god…" he moaned, when the realization swept over him. Heero looked at him concernedly.

"What?" he asked, just as Quatre's cellphone started blaring. Quatre didn't even bother to check who was calling as he hurriedly said into the receiver "I'll get back to you." As soon as he put it down, it started ringing again. "Oh for fuck's sake! Who is it?" Heero asked, grabbing the phone and looking into the screen. His blue eyes widened and he answered it. "Treize?" Quatre turned to the Japanese man and frowned in wonder. Why would _Treize_ be calling? "It's for you" the Japanese said, holding the phone out for Quatre.

"Hello?" Quatre asked hesitantly.

"Remliel, listen to me; this is very important" Treize's voice came out dead serious. Quatre was in a state of shock; Treize knew who he was! "Take Heero to the nearest alley you can find. When you do, be sure no one can see you, then fly up with him as high as you possibly can, it is imperative that you are hidden in the clouds. As soon as you are, wait for me there. Go, now!" Then the phone went dead. Quatre stared at it for a long, long while before Heero asked:

"What did he say?" Quatre looked up at him, put his phone away and pulled Heero to duck into the nearest alleyway he could find, just as Treize had directed. Treize knew who he really was and he needed answers; Duo and Trowa could wait. "Quatre! What did he say?"

"Just keep quiet" Quatre directed, placing his palm over Heero's lips.

Despite the pressing situation they were in…

Despite the overall strange behavior Quatre had taken…

Despite the fact that he was cheating on his boyfriend… _again_…

Heero kissed the pale palm.

It got a small smile out of Quatre, and for that, Heero was happy. He took the palm off his lips and pressed something else to them: Quatre's mouth. For a moment, Quatre melted against the other man, completely forgetting all the important matters that were jumbled around his head.

Then as soon as Heero's lips left him, they came back, barreling him down like a ten-wheeler truck.

"Oh God…" he moaned, yet again. He covered his face with his hands and leaned against Heero's chest. Heero, meanwhile, wrapped his arms around the smaller form and hugged him tight, offering comfort. After a few seconds, Quatre looked up at him. "We've got to stop this…" he whispered, so softly that it took all of Heero's training as a bodyguard to read the lips and hear the words. He took Quatre's hands into his and kissed the fingertips. Only the light smacks of the kisses to the blonde's fingers penetrated the silence of the alleyway. After the tenth, Quatre whispered again: "I didn't think I did after I found out… I hate being fooled… I didn't think I did, but now I know…"

"Shhh…" Heero whispered back, planting small kisses all over Quatre's face and practically ignoring the angel's words, but Quatre continued on.

"I love him, Heero. I really do love Trowa…"

That stopped the blitz of kisses.

"You do?" Heero asked, looking deep into Quatre's pools of blue. Quatre's "Yes" came and went but no training Heero underwent could have helped him hear the reply. Nontheless, he understood it.

"Besides… You love Duo, right? You told me yourself" the WEI president pointed out, hoping that he could soften the guilt of… well, not 'dumping' dumping… but dumping Heero; not that there was anything between them to begin with. Heero's eyes softened and he affirmed the statement. "I know you think you don't understand Duo and you can't predict him and you don't know where you stand and all that… but I think that that's one of Duo's better qualities" Quatre started "From what I perceive of you, you're so very predictable and your life is routined. But between protecting Trowa and programming computers, I think you need a little more excitement to spice up your life… Duo's just perfect for you… He's _exactly_ what you need."

"Quatre…"

"What do you need me for? To add to your night job? Another V.I.P. to protect?" Quatre asked.

"Quatre…"

"I know what you want from Duo is a long-term commitment, and he doesn't seem the type that wants one, but give him a chance… you're the kind of person he needs: someone to control his random outbursts, to tie down his aggressive lifestyle, to build a foundation for the long-term commitments he can never seem to hold down. I know he needs you as much you need him" the chattering blonde finally ended his tirade.

"Are you done now?" Heero asked, seeing that Quatre would open his mouth no more. Quatre nodded unsurely. "Good. Let me speak" he smiled a bit teasingly. Quatre bit his lip sheepishly. "Before Trowa invited me to join him in going to your office, I was actually planning to tell you myself that I needed us to end this 'coz I needed Duo back. Then, as we were walking down here, Duo came and dragged Trowa away without so much as _looking_ at me. That made me get all flustered—"

"Wait!" Quatre interrupted, "You? You got _flustered_?" He started to laugh, earning him Heero's patented Death Glare™.

"Haha, funny. Yes, I, too, am human and get nervous and flustered and all that… As I was _saying_, I got flustered 'coz I got this bad feeling that he didn't want me anymore. So, when I couldn't find them, I went to you 'coz you might have an idea where they went. After that, I just forgot to tell you what I was supposed to." They gazed at each other for a moment more.

"So it stops here…?" Quatre asked. Heero nodded. Quatre then stepped back and held his hand out to shake; the bodyguard shook his head, took the hand, pulled the president closer and gave him one last deep and searing kiss. A loooooooong two minutes later, they pulled away, breathing deeply.

"Shall we go look for them?" Heero asked. Quatre shook his head.

"We're going to meet Treize first. I'm afraid this is far more pressing than our personal issues. You don't mind do you? You're needed there," he explained. Heero shrugged. "Close your eyes" Quatre said softly, bringing his hand to cover the cobalt depths. Heero obeyed willingly. As soon as his eyes closed, Quatre released his wings from their confinement and got ready to fly. He cloaked them both in white smoke and started his ascent. Heero peeked at the blonde and nearly fell off. Immediately, his arms wound around Quatre's neck.

"We're flying!" he gaped. Quatre smiled reassuringly. Then Heero caught sight of the huge flapping wings.

"You're an angel!" he guessed with a gasp. Quatre shrugged.

"I have an important assignment here on Earth" he offered as an explanation.

"Oh, shit… And I'm an atheist!" Heero practically wailed. Quatre ignored him and continued their ascent. Finally, they settled themselves inside a large cumulus cloud. Heero knew that at this altitude, it _should_ be freezing cold. However, as Quatre's arms found their way around his waist, Heero felt heat radiating off the angel. He wondered just how much more other miracles this being could do.

"Been waiting long?" someone asked. They could make out Treize's figure floating towards them from the distance. Unlike Quatre, however, he didn't have a set of four wings. In fact, he had none at all. Even Quatre was baffled, but for different reasons. Treize neared. "Hello, Quatre" he greetd, "Heero." They nodded in reply, but both were distracted.

"Who are you?" Quatre suddenly asked. Both men turned to him, a notable smile on Treize's face.

"Remy… so naïve…" he chuckled, caressing Quatre's cheek, "And I thought you would've found out by now." Quatre looked confused. Heero, however, well… Treize leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Quatre's lips. Heero nearly fell. But amid trying to save himself from certain death by plunging to the ground and gaping at the blatant display of affection between the two philanthropists, he found himself asking:

"What's going on here?" Quatre looked even more stunned, after they had broken apart; his aquamarine eyes were glazed over in, seemingly, recognition. Treize laid his hand on Heero's shoulder and instructed Quatre to let go. The too-stunned-for-words angel did as commanded and Heero got ready to scream. Yes, he was a stoic bastard, but plummeting to the ground from an altitude thousands of miles up merited a shrill shriek. However, he found himself… standing on thin air.

"Just walk normally" Treize suggested. Heero took a few experimental steps.

"Shit, this is getting weirder…" he muttered. Quatre concentrated his gaze at Treize, trying to figure out the mystery behind the man.

"Need _another_ tip?" Treize asked teasingly. Quatre shook his head.

"I tried calling you lots of times before... I knew Treize from the moment I took over the Winner business… WHY ON EARTH DID YOU NEVER TELL ME!" he demanded loudly.

"Tell you what?" Treize asked, semi-innocently and playing dumb. Heero looked interested when he had stopped walking around like an spellbound child. Quatre nearly tore his hair out.

"That you're GOD!"

…

Surprise? Surprise? Hehe. :) Did you like it? Reviews are welcome.

About the atheist comment, I don't have _anything_ against atheists, I even want to become an atheist myself (don't ask), so I hope you don't take it personally :) arigatou!

BTW, although I said that this would remain a 1x2, 3x4 fic, suggestions otherwise are always welcome! Review now, or forever hold your peace. :)

Power to the reviewer:)


End file.
